As mobile communication technologies are widely used in real life, more and more users choose to carry mobile terminals (such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer) as necessary communication devices every day to receive short message services (SMS for short below) from family members, friends or colleagues, receive and send electronic mail (email), answer and make phone calls, and so on. Especially, as smart phones and tablet computers are gradually popularized nowadays, mobile terminal users increasingly rely on the mobile terminals to handle daily businesses or life affairs, for example, use a mobile phone calendar to schedule meetings, use a mobile phone to store electronic business cards of others, or record various sorts of information in a notepad.
The mobile terminal users receive various messages (such as SMS, emails and contact calls) every day, and these messages may contain data such as telephone numbers, websites, Email addresses or electronic business cards in a vCard format; if the data needs to be stored, in the conventional art, a mobile terminal user needs to store the data one by one manually into a memory of the mobile terminal through a graphical user interface (GUI for short below). Such a data processing method greatly reduces an intelligent interaction capability between a mobile terminal and a user, and also reduces data processing efficiency of the mobile terminal.